Slayamaniacs II: The Curse of Willow Rosenberg
by Toonager
Summary: Sequel to Slayamaniacs. When the Warners return to Sunnydale, Tara is killed and Willow turns evil and is only interested in vengeance. When Yakko confronts her, he is killed. To bring him back, Wakko and Dot needs to return to the Warner Bros. studios to find the mystical pencil that brought them to life. Can Wakko and Dot save their brother and bring Willow back? Songfic.
1. It's Time For Slayamaniacs Again!

**Hey! Guess who's back! That's right! Me! And I know this might be a little early for a sequel but anyway, here is the sequel to Slayamaniacs! Well, chapter 1 anyway, and yes, it's another Songfic. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Slayamaniacs II: The Curse of Willow Rosenberg.

Chapter 1: It's Time For Slayamaniacs…Again!

This is really unfair, they've fought evil gods, they've made great friends, and they felt like they were a second family to them but here they are again, back in the water tower.

Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner are back in their little home of Burbank in California and it was being locked back up in the Warner Bros.' studio water tower that made them wish they never left Sunnydale and the friends that they made straight away when they first stepped into Sunnydale. And now here they are, over one year since they had to say goodbye to Buffy Summers and her friends.

"This is ridiculous!" Dot exclaimed, "Here we are, heroes of Sunnydale and all we get as a thanks is locking us back up in this darn water tower!"

Yakko Warner, the eldest of the three, turned to his little brother, Wakko Warner, and said, "Do you think we should tell her that she's been saying that all year?"

"I'm serious you guys!" Dot said to them, "We should be treated better than this!"

"You know what? Dot's right," Yakko said, "I don't see Superman hanging around inside a water tower for saving the world from domination and destruction."

"So what are we going to do, Yakko?" Dot asked.

"We're going to bust out of here!" Yakko said.

"Again?" Wakko said feeling a bit dumbfounded.

"Yeah, again," Yakko said, "By…"

"By doing the usual stragtory?" Dot asked.

"Right…" Yakko said with a thumb up.

"Does that mean what I think it means, Yakko?" Wakko asked his big brother.

"That's right, Wakko," Yakko said back, "Toonager's writing a sequel and he wants us to return to Sunnydale to find Buffy." He said with a script entitled 'Slayamaniacs II' in his hands before he and his siblings began to sing a song from their classic series.

Yakko:

 _Hey what do you know, we actually did it._

Dot:

 _We wrote a script._

Wakko:

 _We've written a sequel._

Yakko:

 _800 pages._

Yakko, Wakko and Dot:

 _We over did it._

Wakko:

 _But still we've got a chance to do it._

Yakko:

 _But the story works better as a duet._

 _So let's get outta here and find the slayer._

Dot:

 _We're going back, tell the mayor._

Yakko, Wakko and Dot:

 _That we want to make a sequel so you see._

Yakko:

 _Out the door my friends and follow me._

After Yakko sang that line, he and his siblings open the door to the water tower and jump out of it.

"Hey, where are we going?" Wakko asked.

Yakko:

 _We're on our way to go see Buffy Summers._

 _'Cause she's the girl that hates all the hummers._

Dot:

 _She's really good, she kills vamps with wood and helps anyone who is shy._

Wakko:

 _She knows the biz cause she's a wiz…_

Yakko, Wakko and Dot:

 _And that my friends is why…_

 _We're on our way to go see Buffy Summers._

Dot:

 _I hear she hangs around with chewing gummers._

Yakko:

 _'Cause she's successful, she's a genius, she's the girl who has it all._

Dot:

 _Got a great car in her driveway._

Wakko:

 _And a giant axe on her wall._

Yakko, Wakko and Dot:

 _She's the slayer that Joss Whedon wants to know._

Then all a sudden, Joss Whedon himself pops up out of no where and said, "I wanna know."

Yakko, Wakko and Dot:

 _She's Buffy Summers the best slayer of the show._

 _The script is great, real first rate, that is why we just can't wait,_

 _To hear her say it's all a go, we're going to make a sequel so…_

 _We're on our way to go see Buffy Summers._

 _'Cause she's the queen of all the shot gunners._

 _She has lunch with Angel and he always pays the bill._

 _Goes slaying with all her friends,_

 _Are any of them here still?_

Wakko:

 _She even worked with a star called Seth Green, my hero._

Yakko, Wakko and Dot:

 _That's why we're on our way to go see Buffy,_

Yakko and Wakko:

 _She thinks we're cute._

Dot:

 _And lovey dovey._

Yakko, Wakko and Dot:

 _We're on our way to go see Buffy Summers._

"Watch out Buffy 'cause here we come." The Warners said in sync.

Yakko, Wakko and Dot:

 _Going to see Buffy Summers._

And with that musical number out of the way, the Warner siblings leave the movie lot by jumping over the wall that leads to the streets and began to run as far as they could away from the place they call a prison.

"Are we really going to go see Buffy, Yakko?" Dot asked her big brother as they all continued running.

"That's right, Dot," Yakko said, "We don't deserve to be treated like this so I say we get the heck outta here and go back to Buffy and her friends!"

"Yay!" Wakko and Dot yelled in excitement as they all ran in the direction of Sunnydale.

In Sunnydale, a certain slayer and her friends were in the cemetery, running. They were all running away from a vampire, who was wearing really tacky clothes. Buffy was though trying to find the right moment when to attack.

"Is he still behind us?" Willow asked her friends.

Xander looked behind himself as he kept on running and said, "If you mean 'is he still running after us really fast?' Then yes he is still behind us."

"Quick, guys, let's lead him to the old church just up there!" Buffy yelled to the others, "Maybe we can trap him in a corner and then finish him off!"

Following Buffy's orders, she and her friends leads the creep of a vamp inside the church. When they get him inside, Buffy started wailing on him. She kicked him in the ribs a couple of times, punched him in the jaw, and occasionally, punched him in the face. When the vampire seemed he was exhausted, Buffy and the others crowded around him so that he couldn't escape.

"You know, I really enjoyed this thing we had tonight," Buffy said to the vamp, "But I think our time has passed."

To finish the beast off, Buffy took out her wooden stake and inserted it as fast as she could right where the heart should be and the evil vamp bursted into dust.

"Well, that went well." Buffy said to the others.

"Yes, in all honesty, I think that was a little hard," Giles admitted, "But still easy enough to defeat."

"Can we go now?" Anya complained to Xander, "It's cold out here."

"Sure, dear," Xander said back, "We'll see you guys tomorrow, see ya."

"Yeah, goodnight, you guys." Buffy said back with a smile.

"Yeah, I suppose we all should be doing the same thing," Willow said with a yawn, "I'll see you tomorrow, Buffy."

"I should be going home myself too, Buffy," Giles said also, "Goodnight, Buffy."

"Goodnight, Giles, Willow." Buffy said back to her friends before she and everyone else went back home to get some sleep before morning.

When she got home, Buffy finds Dawn still awake and sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Dawn?" Buffy asked her when she saw her, "What are you still doing up?"

"I was just waiting for you to come back." Dawn answered.

"You know, you don't have to stay up to wait for me to come home, Dawn," Buffy said, "You know that I will always come back home."

"I know," Dawn said, "It's just that, it's already been a year since…you know…she left us. I was just worried that it will happen to you one day."

Buffy sighed, "I know, come here."

With open arms, Buffy allowed Dawn to run into them as they both cried. The one who left was Joyce, their mother. She has been dead exactly a year from tomorrow.

"Do you remember when she sang to you nearly every night when you were only a baby?" Buffy asked her little sister.

She nodded, "I remember it like it was yesterday."

Buffy let's go of her and she decided to change the subject.

"Ok, let's change the topic shall we?" She said.

"Ok." Dawn said.

Buffy thought for a moment before saying, "You remember the Warners?"

Dawn smiled, "Who wouldn't remember the Warners, Buffy? They were the funniest kids I knew."

"Yeah, I know," Buffy said with a smile, "You miss them?"

"Of course I miss them, Buffy," Dawn said, "Especially Wakko. He was my best friend. He was the only one who truly knew me as who I am."

"Hey, what about me?" Buffy asked with her arms crossed.

"You too, Buffy," Dawn said, "But I just wish that he and his siblings came back for another visit."

"I think we can make that happen." said a voice at the door.

Startled, Buffy and Dawn turned to the door and found three youngsters with red noses standing in the doorway.

* * *

 **Hummm…I wonder who was at the door** **…As If I didn't know. Well, if you don't know who's at the door yet, then just simply read chapter 2 when it arrives. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that first chapter and I should be uploading the second one sometime this week so look out for it. Anyway, until the next chapter, goodnight everybody!**


	2. A Thrilling Reunion

**Hellooo, readers! I'm so sorry about the extremely long wait (well, about a month or two, maybe even three) but I didn't know how to finish this very chapter off, or in other words, I had writers block. But never mind about that, all that matters is that I am back and ready to entertain you with my brand of storytelling. Enjoy chapter 2, everybody!**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Thrilling Reunion.

"Yakko! Wakko! Dot!" Buffy and Dawn exclaimed in excitement as they both ran over to the Warners and hugged them all.

"It's been so long!" Buffy said while still hugging the Warner siblings.

"I know!" Yakko said after Buffy and Dawn let go of them, "I mean, it's great to see you both again! I see Dawn's still safe since our last encounter."

"Yep, she's still fine," Buffy said, "So, what are you guys doing here?"

"We were bored back in Burbank so we decided to come back for another visit." Wakko explained.

"Yeah, being locked back up in the water tower again wasn't as great as it used to be so we escaped again." Yakko said.

"Wait, you were locked back up in the water tower?" Dawn asked feeling a little confused.

"Yeah, it was horrible." Dot said.

"Dot, that's our home you're talking about." Yakko said with his arms crossed.

"So, how long are you expecting to stay this time?" Buffy asked the Warners.

"Uhhhhh…How's a couple of weeks suit you?" Yakko asked.

Buffy smiled, "I say it suits me just fine."

"Absolutely," Dot said with an outfit in her hands which she puts on Buffy, "I say it fits you more than just fine."

After seeing the Warners' original brand of zany comedy back in action in Sunnydale, Buffy laughed.

"I've missed this, you guys." Buffy said.

"I guess I can say that I have too, Buff." Yakko agreed.

"So where's our rooms?" Dot asked Buffy.

"It will be the same room where you guys slept last time you were here," Buffy said, "So if you will, guys, follow me to your room."

As Buffy wandered upstairs, Yakko and Dot followed along right behind her, while Wakko stayed behind with Dawn. He looked at her, she looked absolutely stunning or in other words, a little more different than the last time he's seen her.

"Hey, Dawn." Wakko said as he sat down on the couch beside Dawn.

"Yeah, hey." She said back.

"It's been so long." Wakko said.

"I know." Dawn said not knowing what to say.

"I mean, look at you," Wakko said impressed, "You look all grown up and it's only been a year."

"Me?" Dawn said, "Look at **you**. You look like you haven't aged a day."

"Well, that is because I'm a cartoon character, Dawn, remember?" Wakko said.

"Oh right." Dawn said, "I've forgotten about that."

"Well, I mean you look great!" Wakko said with a smile.

"Yeah, you too." Dawn said as the two hugged on the couch.

From the stairs, Yakko yelled down, "Hey, Wakko! You comin' up?! Cause if you're not, your teddy bear is going to take your bed!"

After hearing Yakko say something about his teddy bear, Wakko blushed in embarrassment.

"Ignore that, I don't have a teddy bear." Wakko lied.

"Ok, if you don't have a teddy bear, then maybe this one belongs to your imaginary friend called Fred!" Yakko yelled down the stairs some more.

Wakko felt even more embarrassed after hearing that and was also afraid to know what Dawn has to say about it.

"Alright! Alright! I have this imaginary friend who I called Fred and yes I do also have a teddy bear!" Wakko said before covering his face with his hat by pulling it down, "You must think I'm a baby and a wimp!"

Carefully taking his hat off of his face, Dawn said to his face, "I don't think you're a baby or a wimp, Wakko."

"You don't?" Wakko asked with a whimper.

Dawn shook her head, "Not at all."

Wakko blushed again but this time, he wasn't embarrassed, he was, well, feeling somewhat a new feeling that he has never felt before around Dawn and he couldn't quite understand it but instead of questioning it, he just went with it.

"Thanks, Dawn." He said to her.

"No problem, Wakko." Dawn said back.

"Wakko!" Yakko yelled downstairs.

"I'm comin'!" Wakko yelled back.

"I think you better meet your sibs upstairs, Wakko, before Yakko loses his temper." Dawn said.

"Yeah, see you later, Dawn." Wakko said.

"See you later." Dawn said back to Wakko before he made his way upstairs and met up with his Yakko, Dot and Buffy.

"There you are," Buffy said, "What kept you?"

"I was talking to Dawn." Wakko answered.

"Ok, if any of you need me, I'll be downstairs," Buffy said, "I'll see you guys later."

"See you later, Buffy!" The Warner siblings said in sync.

When Buffy left the room, Wakko said to his siblings, "Yakko, Dot, I have something to tell you."

"If this is about the time you spilt soda all over my favorite pair of slacks…" Yakko interrupted.

"No it isn't." Wakko said with his head down.

"Then what?" Dot asked, "And why have you got your head down?"

"I think I can see chocolate on the floor." Wakko said with a huge smile on his face.

"Wakko, focus," Yakko told his brother, "Now what did you want to tell us?"

Wakko brought his head up to where he is facing his brother and sister and he finally said, "I think I'm in love with Dawn."

Yakko and Dot didn't know what to make of what Wakko just this second told them, all they did was look at him with jaws dropped to the ground, literally.

* * *

 **I bet you didn't see that one coming. Who knew that Wakko would actually fall in love with Dawn (unless there were references to that in the first Slayamaniacs). What Wakko had just said to Yakko and Dot left them speechless, what do you think they will say about Wakko's love for Dawn? Well, you will find out that in chapter 3 and don't you guy worry about how long until the next upload this time because I am going to upload the next chapters a lot more faster than this one. Until then, goodnight, everybody!**


End file.
